


the first time you kissed me

by danandphil



Series: misplaced feelings [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Out, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphil/pseuds/danandphil
Summary: the first time phil kissed dan





	

The first time you kissed me we were 16 and in love. Your parents were out of town and you invited me over saying we could spend the night watching movies together. It was only a couple months after I’d asked you to be my boyfriend, I think we were in our ‘honeymoon stage’. Whenever we were together we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, just simple touches and nothing more. We both wanted more though.

I showed up to your house in your old grey hoodie and some black trackies at around 10pm with a duffel full of clothes and my small tin of weed. You opened the door with a huge grin on your face, already in your pyjamas. I even remember how you smelled when you pulled me in for a hug; like roses and lavender. You took me upstairs into your room, holding my hand tightly the whole time as if you were scared someone was going to rip me away. The whole time we walked up your stairs I had a small smile pulling at the ends of my lips. At the time, I thought it was weird that I was smiling so much, but I’d do anything right now to be that happy again. We entered your room and you picked me up threw me over your shoulder, the two of us giggling the whole time as I struggled to get out of your grip.

You softly threw me on your bed before climbing on top of me and sitting on my thighs. The playful vibe left the room as you reached down and brushed my messy hair out of my face. You smiled gently at me before running your fingers along either side of my hips. There was no sexual tension, it was nothing like that. But I had an urge to kiss you. Looking up at you and your perfect fucking lips and your stupid gorgeous eyes, I wanted nothing more than to show you how much I loved you. ‘Phil,’ I said lightly. You looked up from where you were focusing on my hips and smiled. ‘Hm?’ you mumbled before going back to what you were doing.

‘Phil, I want you to kiss me.’ I stated quietly. ‘Please.’ I included just as softly shortly after. You repeated your actions from before, looking up and stopping the patterns on my hips. Except this time, you leaned down and placed a hand on my cheek. ‘I love you.’ You whispered before attaching your lips on mine. My tummy filled with butterflies as my hands flew into your hair and I moaned into your mouth. Your lips suckled on my bottom lip before detaching and moving down to my neck. You already knew all my sensitive spots because I’d told you. We’d had so many conversations about so many topics, of course it was bound to come up. You sucked little bruises onto the skin below my jaw, above my collar bone, under my ear, you were _everywhere_. I grabbed your face and brought you back up to my lips, drowning in everything you had to offer. Your fingers threaded through my hair while mine stayed holding your face. Soon enough you broke away, both of us panting and out of breath. ‘I love you too.’ I said.


End file.
